SelenicMartian
SelenicMartian is a Let's Player from the Something Awful forums, known for his extensive knowledge of the Strike Fighters series, Cold War-era military aviation, and having a unique accent that is largely unplaceable. His LP of Strike Fighters 2 completed in August 2014, and was widely regarded as one of the most informative military-oriented LPs produced on the forums. The LP ended with over 1000 posts and over 50,000 thread views. Strike Fighters 2 LP Links Contents: Video 0: Test recording with poor sound, in which a P-51D amuses a Soviet aircraft carrier in Iceland. DO NOT WATCH! Subtitles FAQ: red - player related, yellow - player squadron related, blue - friendly squadron related. Season 1. Operation Kadesh - A Lovely Hebrew Mass (P-51D Mustang) *S01E01: 1956.10.29 *S01E02: 1956.10.29 (Still) *S01E03: 1956.10.29 (Yet again) *S01E04: 1956.10.30 *S01E05: 1956.10.30 (But a bit later) *S01E06: 1956.10.31 *S01E07: 1956.10.31 (We do advance about 2 hrs per mission now) *S01E08: 1956.10.31 *S01E09: 1956.11.01 (A six-pack) *S01E10: 1956.11.02 (The End) Season 2. Operation Kadesh - Go down, Moses (Meteor F.8) *S02E01: 1956.10.29 (It's THAT day again) *S02E02: 1956.10.29 (Twists of F8) *S02E03: 1956.10.29 (Alarm!) *S02E04: 1956.10.31 (Falling Stars) *S02E05: 1956.11.02 (The Other End) *Vote #1 Season 3. Red Tide - I Never Met a Man I Didn't Mutilate (Hunter F.4) *Sub-Season 3A. Red Tide - Fetchez la Vache! (Mystère IV A) *Sub-Season 3B. Red Tide - Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? (F-100A Super Sabre) *S03E01: 1956.11.17-18 (Assault & Battery) *S03E02: 1956.11.19-20 (Leaking & Vertigo) *S03E03: 1956.11.21-22 (Cross & Distinguished) *S03E04: 1956.11.23-30 (69 & DP) *S03E05: 1956.12.01-07 (Fire & Drizzle) *S03E06: 1956.12.08-24 (Hunters & Hunters) *Vote #2 Season 4. Red Thunder - Rain-in-the-Face (F-105D Thunderchief) *Sub-Season 4A. Red Thunder - 5 O'Clock Charlie (Hunter FGA.9) *Sub-Season 4B. Red Thunder - Cooking With Gas (F-100D Super Sabre) *Sub-Season 4C. Red Thunder - Thorsday (Lightning F.1) *S04E01: 1962.10.26 (Live Long and Prosper) *S04E02: 1962.10.27-28 (Fiery Rain) *S04E03: 1962.10.29-30 (Speedy Delivery to Your Doorstep) *S04E04: 1962.10.31-1962.11.07 (Tape Measurement Medallist) *S04E05: 1962.11.08-14 (Will Somebody Shoot Me Down, Please) *S04E06: 1962.11.15-21 (It's a Fighter, Jim, Not a Bomber) *Vote #3 Season 5. Rolling Thunder - Weapons of the Future (F-4B & F-8C) *S05E01: 1965 (Write "Fuck" on their planes) *S05E02: 1966 (SHOEHORN'd) *S05E03: 1967 (Minor Inconveniences) *S05E04: 1968 (Weird Shit) *S05E05: 1968 (A Realistic Outcome) Season 6. Rolling Thunder - A Classic Vespa (A-4B) *Sub-Season 6A. Rolling Thunder - Bait and Switch (F-105D Thunderchief (66)) *Sub-Season 6B. Rolling Thunder - The Lord Baldrick (A-7A Corsair II, also featuring A-7C Corsair II) *S06E01: 1966 (Turning With the Best) *S06E02: 1967 (An Even Wilder Weasel) *S06E03: 1968 (Wind Up) *S06E04: 1968 (Plague of Locusts) *S06E05: 1967 (Pinpoint Accuracy) Season 7. Six-Day War - A Jew? Here? (Mirage IIICJ Shahak) *S07E01: 1967.06.05 (Day One - Introduction To Mayhem) *S07E02: 1967.06.06 (Day Two - Battle of Jericho) *S07E03: 1967.06.07-08 (Day Three & Four - Slow Days Are Here Again) *S07E04: 1967.06.09 (Day Five - Counting Marks) *S07E05: 1967.06.10 (Day Six - Everyone Strikes Back) Season 8. Red Hammer - Supercruising For a Bruising (Lightning F.3) *S08E01: 1968.08.23 (Getting Nowhere Fast) *S08E02: 1968.08.24-25 (He's Firing His Guns... Eventually) *S08E03: 1968.08.26-27 (Velites) *S08E04: 1968.08.28-29 (Can't They Just Send the Phantoms?) *S08E05: 1968.08.31 - 1968.09.16 (The Mad, the Lazy, and the Stupid) Season 9. Red Hammer - Join the Navy (F-4D Phantom II) *S09E01: 1968.08.21-22 (Fantastically Failing at Falconry) *S09E02: 1968.08.23-24 (Laser Pointer of Doom) *Bonus 1: A Floral Arrangement Season 10. Linebacker I - Across Her Nose, Not Up It! (F-4J Phantom II) *S10E01: 1972.05.08-10 (Jesus AIM-9H Christ) *S10E02: 1972.05.12-14 (Hungry For Jam) Season 11. Linebacker II - Goons For Hire, Thugs For Rent (F-8J Crusader et al.) *S11E01: 1972.12.18 (The Other Side) *S11E02: 1972.12.19-20 (Contrast Shower) *S11E03: 1972.12.20-21 (Money, And How Not To Do It) *S11E04: 1972.12.21-22 (Flight of the Kiwis) *S11E05: 1972.12.23 (Nevermore) *Vote #4 Season 12. Yom Kippur War - Hump or Death (A-4H Ahit) *Sub-Season 12A. Yom Kippur War - A Manly Chin (F-4E Kurnass) *Sub-Season 12B. Yom Kippur War - A Red-Hot Poker Up My Ass (Nesher) *S12E01: 1973.10.06-07 (I Hate Sand) *S12E02: 1973.10.08-12 (Miscellaneous) *S12E03: 1973.10.13-16 (The Many Ways To Fail) or (The Ace Summoner) *S12E04: 1973.10.17-20 (Testing the Ejection Seat) *S12E05: 1973.10.21 (The Hunchback of Negev) *Bonus 2: Balloons, Biplanes, Bridges *Vote #5 Season 13. Red Lightning - An Office On the Top Floor (F-15A Eagle) *S13E01: 1979.09.26-27 (Flyswatter) *S13E02: 1979.09.28-10.02 (The Fastest Bar) *S13E03: 1979.10.03-06 (Slow and Steady) *S13E04: 1979.10.07-10 (Eagle-coloured Skies) *S13E05: 1979.10.11-28 (Ace Combat) Season 14. Red Lightning - Not Supported By This Engine (A-10A Thunderbolt II) *Sub-Season 14A & 14B. Red Lightning - Hot Fuzz (Lightning F.6 & F-4M) *S14E01: 1979.09.27-28 (Getting Acquainted) *S14E02: 1979.09.29-10.01 (Casual Eradication) *S14E03: 1979.10.02-07 (Surgical Firestorms) *S14E04: 1979.10.08-09 (In Maverick We Trust) *Bonus 3: Homeworld Season 15. Red Lightning - Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Harrier GR.3) *Sub-Season 15A & 15B. Red Lightning - Continental Breakfast (Mirage 5BA & F-4F) *S15E01: 1979.09.18-19 (Tree-hugger) *S15E02: 1979.09.20-21 (Lightweight) *S15E03: 1979.09.22-23 (Bloody Miracles) *S15E04: 1979.09.24-25 (Coming From Behind) *S15E05: 1979.09.26-27 (Deutsche Welle) Season 16. Northern Sabre - You're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat (A-7E Corsair II (74)) *S16E01: 1979.09.19 (Niceland?) *S16E02: 1979.09.19-20 (Aircraft Carrier Theme Park) *S16E03: Furiously Undershooting Season 17. Northern Sabre - Always Underpowered, Never Outgunned (F-14A Tomcat (77)) *S17E01: 1979.09.19 (The Fat Cat) *S17E02: 1979.09.19-20 (Still No Phoenix) *S17E03: 1979.09.20 (The Fleet Offender) *S17E04: 1979.09.20-21 (Guns, Guns, Phoenix) *S17E05: 1979.09.21 (And the Kitchens Sink) Season 18. The Lebanon War - Duck Tales (Kfir C2) *S18E01: 1982.06.06 (Kfir Is the MiGkiller) *S18E02: 1982.06.07 (Kfir And Loathing) *S18E03: 1982.06.08 (No Kfir) *S18E04: 1982.06.09 (Another Kfir In the Wall) *Bonus 4: Generation One Season 19. The Lebanon War - A Viper's Bite (F-16A) *S19E01: 1982.06.06 (Overstocked) *S19E02: 1982.06.07 (NovaLogic-style) *S19E03: 1982.06.08 (Final Approach) *S19E04: 1982.06.09 (The Last Itch) The tale of our evolution We ditched the piston engine and the propeller in favour of the jet turbine, prepared for the high speed with swept wings and stabilators; our afterburners took us to Mach 1; we received aiming assistance from a radar, streamlined our bombs and learned to pack our rockets tighter, let loose some heat-seeking missiles, dabbled in supercruising, pondered the advantages of spoilerons, hit the targets beyond visual range with semi-active radar homing missiles, deployed retarded and guided bombs, taught our missiles to sniff out the enemy radars and backed that up with inertial guidance; our computer helped us aim our unguided bombs; we played with the elevons on a tailless delta wing, aimed our bombs with our own laser, used the Doppler effect to clean up the noise on our radar screen, hit them with guided air-to-ground missiles, asked a computer to help us control the plane, tried out thrust vectoring, sampled the magical speed of a phased array radar and put some radars into our missiles, envied the speed of cruise missiles, wore canards because they look funny, and finally went full fly-by-wire. The pilot room *Emir "Killer7" Parkreiner (retired after surviving Operation Kadesh) *Karim "Sphynx" Ibrahan suggested by Veloxyll (retired after surviving Operation Kadesh with 37 air kills) *Jack "Goldfish" Harkness suggested by SSJ Reeko (stopped the Red Tide with 39 kills) *Bruce "Footlong" Goosby suggested by Leif. (became an ace and crashed on landing on the last day of service) *Quincey "Deadleye" McGraw. born of sunburstbasser and Soup Inspector (returned to Vietnam, got captured, but started a small personality cult in the jungle) *Wilbur "A Great Santini" Meechum kinda suggested by Bacarruda (proudly wore a tight-fitting plane to Vietnam) *Peter "Fizzy" Wiseburgh suggested by Suspect Bucket (got 14 kills in six days) *Earl "Grey" Assam (builds a post-nuclear tea empire) *Flash "Lionel O" Storm inspired by Cooked Auto and Makrond (retired in the middle of a war, with 15 kills) *Don "Dingle" Berry suggested by The Casualty (tells tales of flying through the forest of smoke trails) *Che "Rebel" Castro (retired to his plane breeding ranch) *Ilan "Senator" Sharon suggested by Leif. (rode his A-4H for so long, it became a hunchback) *Randall "Duke" Cunningham suggested by Dusseldorf (got zapped by Red Lightning, and helped his unit to achieve 216 kills) *Toledo "No Callsign" Conway suggested by Strabo (crushed the Soviet forces in Germany in two weeks) *Barbara Millicent "Barbie" Roberts (searches for the Pegasus turbofan sister) *Martin "Scuba Tank" Brody (chills watching the world burn) *Pete "Maverick" Mitchell suggested by Bacarruda (departed Iceland leaving a trail of crashed Tomcats behind) *Donald "Canard" Duck (says no to re-visiting Cyprus) *Avi "Anvil" Lieberman suggested by Leif. (recommends the Lebanese airspace as a relaxing holiday destination) *Special appearances by Sodoff "Baldrick!" Baldrick.